


Sin Nombre

by ItsTheRaven



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsTheRaven/pseuds/ItsTheRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian calcula que, si fuera otra persona la que duerme en su cama y el suceso hubiese ocurrido unos meses atrás, seguramente le habría soltado un tienes que marcharte, mis padres llegarán pronto hace más de una hora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin Nombre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michan_kitamura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michan_kitamura/gifts).



Sebastian calcula que, si fuera otra persona la que duerme en su cama y el suceso hubiese ocurrido unos meses atrás, seguramente le habría soltado un _tienes que marcharte, mis padres llegarán pronto_ hace más de una hora.

Pero el que duerme en su cama no es otra persona, es Blaine, todo está ocurriendo en el presente y sus padres nunca llegan pronto.

Aun no está seguro de si ése es el problema o lo bueno. Porque sí, es Blaine y todos saben que ha soñado con todo esto desde que los Warblers le hablaron de él, pero es Blaine y Sebastian sabe que, por más que quiera, no logra dejar los sentimientos fuera de la habitación.

No ha podido dejarlos fuera desde que la situación comenzó unos seis meses atrás.

Sabe que no están juntos y, si lo están, seguramente no es en ese sentido. Blaine necesita compañía en todo el sentido de la palabra, necesita a alguien que conteste sus llamadas, le envíe textos –por más inapropiados que sean–, le pregunte lo que quiere y no le diga lo que debe hacer. Blaine necesita compañía, necesita a alguien que deje que se quede la noche y no le diga mis padres llegarán pronto.

Blaine lo necesita, pero no lo pide –sabe bien que por eso lo que tenía con Kurt no funcionó–. Blaine sabe dar, no pedir. Pero Sebastian no necesita que lo pida, él lo sabe así que se lo da.

Se lo da porque… realmente no sabe por qué. Pero sabe que tiene que ver con los ojos de cachorro que tiene Blaine cuando cree que nadie le está mirando y, bueno, _Blaine_.

Puede que estén juntos en un sentido diferente al que usualmente utilizan, no tiene idea.

Por su parte, piensa que él necesita estar con una persona de esa forma para poder funcionar cada día. Necesita la cercanía, las manos temblorosas, las espaldas arqueadas y los incesantes sonidos. Necesita saber que tiene el poder de reducir a alguien a respiraciones entrecortadas y frases sin sentido.

Y Blaine es maravilloso cuando se trata de lo que Sebastian necesita.

Cuando piensa un poco en ello, sabe que es eso lo que más ama y, a la vez, lo que más odia de Blaine Anderson. Que se deja hacer.

Deja que Sebastian recorra su cuerpo entero con las manos, que acaricie, bese o muerda todo lo que desee. Sonríe, susurra Sebastian o a veces solo emite sonidos que suenan mejor que cualquier melodía a los oídos de Sebastian.

Ama cuánto se entrega, cómo se pone a sí mismo en sus manos como diciendo: “aquí estoy”.

Y lo odia, porque a veces –o todo el tiempo– siente que Blaine piensa que tiene que ser así para que alguien le quiera. Que tiene que entregarse al cien porciento para que la otra persona le devuelva un diez.

(Y odia aun más cuando ése diez le alegra).

Porque cada vez que se encuentra con la expresión desconcertada en el rostro de Blaine cuando le pregunta qué quiere le dan ganas de romper algo (,pero a la vez le gusta ver sus ojos que intentan esconder emoción y como mira nervioso al suelo como feliz y extrañado de que alguien le pregunte y no le ordene).

En resumidas cuentas, Blaine necesita a alguien que le dé lo que él entrega, por más que jamás vaya a pedirlo y Sebastian se lo da porque sí y porque quiere, porque no necesita razones escondidas para hacerlo. Y no lo hace como Blaine, que realmente solo sueña con obtener algo a cambio, no lo espera. Lo hace y sabe que recibirá algo de vuelta.

Quizá sea por eso, quizá no.

A fin de cuentas, Sebastian no es santo sino alguien que hace lo que le da la gana luego de saber de qué manera se afecta él y la otra persona.

(A veces hace lo que se le da la gana sin saberlo, pero, hey, nadie es perfecto).

Sonará a que se están usando mutuamente, y quizá sea así, pero, ¿no sucede en toda relación? Amistad, pareja, amigos con beneficios. Cada lado siempre termina consiguiendo algo, consciente o inconscientemente.

Además, Sebastian sabe en dónde está parado. Blaine puede seguir mordiéndose los labios cada vez que Kurt entra en el panorama, pero es la mano de Sebastian la que busca y él sabe perfectamente bien porqué, por más que ninguno de los dos diga nada y ambos lo ignoren.

(Así está bien, las emociones siempre hacen que todo sea más confuso una vez le pones un nombre).

Y Sebastian, bueno, él no está muy a salvo de ellas, lo sabe bien –y quizá Blaine también–, pero no lo dice. En parte porque las emociones confunden y en parte porque sabe cuán estúpido va a verse si intenta hablar de ello.

(Y porque no sabe hablar de ello).

Así que Blaine da, Sebastian recibe y da de vuelta. Y se quieren, a su manera. Y están juntos, de alguna forma.

Pero no hablan de ello, porque las cosas están bien como están. Porque Kurt sigue pululando por ahí, porque Sebastian aun le tiene alergia crónica al compromiso y porque las cosas son más sencillas así.

Y cuando es sencillo, es bueno y lo bueno hace feliz a todo el mundo.

Así que Sebastian nunca dice que sus padres van a llegar temprano y Blaine termina durmiéndose junto a él como siempre hace. Y Sebastian se duerme también, pensando en qué pasaría si él supiese hablar de ello y si Blaine fuera capaz de pedir cosas, pero sin desear realmente que suceda porque las cosas están bien como están, lo que sea que signifique eso


End file.
